<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Intermission by Rubymoon_Snape</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270709">Intermission</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape'>Rubymoon_Snape</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mama Lions [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M, Mama Red Lion, Purring Keith (Voltron), Strong Bonds, Training, klance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:22:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance is slightly concerned when a red lioness interrupts the training session he has with Keith, but he is more concerned about why Keith isn't concerned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith &amp; Lance &amp; Red Lion (Voltron), Keith &amp; Red Lion (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance &amp; Red Lion (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mama Lions [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1355992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Intermission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author Note: This is Klance with Mama Red Lion.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Intermission"</p>
<p>Keith was on the training deck, but he wasn't alone. Lance was guarding his back with his sniper rifle. It was a tag team session, and there was almost no better team than Keith and Lance. Keith was good at hand-to-hand (with and without his swords) and Lance was good at ranged attacks. Being boyfriends made it even better since they didn't want the other hurt. They defeated the gladiators and took a small break for water and to towel off the sweat.</p>
<p>Lance grabbed two water pouches and passed one over to Keith, who purred in gratitude. "You're such a sweet kitty."</p>
<p>"Not a kitty." Keith pouted as he drank some of the water.</p>
<p>Their attention was drawn by the door to the training deck opening, and instead of it being anyone from their team or either Altean, it was a fluffy red lioness. The two Paladins paused, but a smile appeared on Keith's face. He started approaching the lioness, but Lance grabbed his arm. "Keith, watch out."</p>
<p>"She's not going to hurt us." Keith gently worked Lance's fingers loose and met the lioness on the main area of the training deck. Keith sat down in front of her and threaded his fingers through the silky red fur.</p>
<p>Lance watched as his boyfriend interacted with the lioness, slightly surprised at their purrs. Lance cautiously made his way over to the duo, sitting next to Keith once he made his way over there. He reached out with his hand palm up like he would do with the stray cats on Earth. He just hoped that this large feline would be as friendly with him as she was with Keith.</p>
<p>Lance was pleased when she nuzzled his hand, but pleasure turned to surprise when she said, "Relax, cub. You're really tense."</p>
<p>Lance's eyebrows shot into his hairline. "Red?"</p>
<p>"It's me, cub."</p>
<p>"Wha-how?"</p>
<p>Keith turned to his boyfriend. "What? You didn't know the lions could do this?"</p>
<p>"Inside our bonds, yes, but in real life, no."</p>
<p>"It's because you two have a strong bond with me and each other." Red moved to lay behind her Paladins, curled around them, and groomed their hair, alternating between them. Her purr was echoed by her primary Paladin, whose eyes were closed, since he was enjoying the affection he was getting from his lion.</p>
<p>Lance smiled as he slid an arm around Keith and tugged him closer as their lion groomed them. He could tell Keith fell asleep as the pitch of his purrs deepened. Lance maneuvered him and his boyfriend into laying down positions, reclining against Red, and closed his eyes. He and Keith had gotten up pretty early to get their tag team training session done before anyone else would get there, and they could use a nap before doing anything else for the quintant.</p>
<p>%%%</p>
<p>A varga later, Shiro went to the training deck to pull Keith off of it, sure that the Red Paladin was training at an insane level. He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of a red lioness curled around both Keith and Lance, who appeared to be sleeping. The lioness's golden gaze locked onto him and followed him until he left the training deck.</p>
<p>Red Lion watched as Black's Paladin stopped short at the entrance to the training deck, having caught sight of her curled around her Paladins. She knew he didn't mean any harm to them, but they were napping, and she wasn't about to let anyone disturb her cubs.</p>
<p>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>